


Yin-Yang

by lgtwinkie99



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Angst and Humor, Arranged Marriage, Friendship, Humor, Marriage, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-06-07 19:16:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6820756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lgtwinkie99/pseuds/lgtwinkie99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <img/>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Felicity is shocked to find that her mother Donna Smoak has entered into a program where she gets to choose a husband for her daughter. The only problem is that Felicity will get to go on one date with the prospective candidates but will only meet the man who she will be spending the rest of her life with, at the altar. Will Felicity trust her mother’s judgement and marry a man she does not know or will she quit before reaching the altar?</p><p>*This story is loosely based on a reality show*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I got the idea for this fic from a reality show “Married by mom and dad” and thought it would be interesting to see our wonderful couple in these scenarios. So here goes. This is my first fic and I am really nervous about it but so excited to finally try this.  
> I hope you all enjoy it :)  
> A big thank you to my friend and biggest supporter [charlinert](http://charlinert.tumblr.com/)  
> Couldn’t have done this without you.

“You did what???” Felicity looks at her mother in horror and hopes this is one of those times when her hearing has failed her.

“Felicity my baby you know as well as I do that you are not getting any younger and your biological clock is ticking!”

“My what?”

“Your biological clock, your baby timer, your pressure cooker, you’re…”

“Mom!”

“You should thank me you know. How many can say that their mothers go to such great lengths to make sure their daughter is happy?”

“Mother how many can say that their mothers are crazy enough to enter their them into a reality show where their _mother_ has to find a husband for the daughter who by the way has _never_ met her husband to be!”

“Okay when you say it like that it does sound _strange_.”

“Strange? More like ridiculous! This can’t be happening to me.” Felicity starts pacing and hyperventilating.

“Felicity baby just take it easy. Take a deep breath and just relax. You know stress is not good for you.”

“Mom _you_ are the cause of my stress. _You!_ ”

“Okay this must be a bad dream.” Felicity keeps pacing while pinching the bridge of her nose. _‘This is all just a bad dream. I will wake up any moment now and laugh at the ridiculousness of it all.’_

“Ouch!” Felicity shrieks feeling a pinch on her arm. “What did you do that for?”

“Just checking to see if you are awake.”

“Mom I can’t. Please my life is about to end.” Felicity bends at her waist and feels like she is about to go into shock.

“Okay Felicity just _calm_ down. Come and sit with me. I will explain everything to you.” Donna pats the seat next to her.

“Have I been alone these past few minutes? Mom you can’t do this! Urgh!” Felicity stomps her foot in frustration.

Donna gets up, takes Felicity’s hand and leads her to the couch.

“Sit and breathe, in and out, breathe in and out.”

“Mom you look like someone about to go into labour!”

Felicity tries to compose herself.

“Okay mom – explain.”

“Well you see I went out for lunch with my boo boo...”

“Wait, your who?”

“My boo boo, Captain Lance.”

“Mom! I hope you don’t call him that in public! Ewww

Donna clears her throat.

“Like I was saying. Bo…Quintin and I went out for lunch and he was mentioning how happy he is that Sara has finally…”

“Can we please get to the point?”

“Anyway there was an add on TV and it really caught my attention.”

“Sure it did. I am surprised you saw anything else _but_ Captain Lance.” Felicity says relieved that her mom’s quirkiness distracts her from the very bad situation that she is in.

“It really spoke to me honey. I saw so many parents who were so concerned over their sons and daughters. So many just like I am over you. Parents who lie awake at night and wish there was something more they could do to make their children have their happy ever after.”

Donna starts getting emotional and dabs at her eyes.

“Mom I didn’t know that it meant this much to you.”

“Felicity you are my world! There is nothing I wouldn’t do so you can find happiness.”

“Mom it’s not like I’m miserable. I have a good job, friends and a terrific mom.” she winks at Donna.

“There is something more you want hun. I can see it in your eyes. I know I am right about this.”

“Okay so you were saying?” Felicity relents and decides to hear her mom out.

Donna perks up at the first sign of hope.

“So these parents select prospective candidates who obviously have to meet a certain criteria. These parents will then decide who will meet their son or daughter. Once the son or daughter has been on _one_ date with each of these candidates, the parents will then make a final decision and choose _one_ guy. The candidate and bride or groom to be will not meet one another again. They will meet again….at the altar! And then start their lives together as husband and wife.” Donna clasps her hands together and has a dreamy look in her eye.

“Wow sounds a lot like the stone ages.”

“Hun there is nothing wrong with doing this. Yes it isn’t common but this could really work. Besides what do you have to lose?”

Felicity can’t help but think that there might be a possibility that this crazy idea could actually work.

_‘Can I trust my mother with this?’_

“Okay I should probably get my head examined, I will do it.”

“Yes!!!”

“But if at any time I am not comfortable with any of this-we call it off. Right?”

“Yes whatever you want.” Donna beams and immediately starts planning her next move.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>  
> 
> Felicity is shocked to find that her mother Donna Smoak has entered into a program where she gets to choose a husband for her daughter. The only problem is that Felicity will get to go on one date with the prospective candidates but will only meet the man who she will be spending the rest of her life with, at the altar. Will Felicity trust her mother’s judgement and marry a man she does not know or will she quit before reaching the altar?
> 
> *This story is loosely based on a reality show*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I so enjoyed writing this chapter and hope you all enjoy reading it :)  
> A big thank you to my friend and biggest supporter [charlinert](http://charlinert.tumblr.com/) Thank you for all the edits.  
> Couldn’t have done this without you.

Donna finds herself at one of her favorite restaurants and cannot help but feel excited about meeting Felicity’s first potential husband.

“Ray Palmer.” She says out loud as she reads through his résumé. “Very impressive. This might just be the perfect guy for my girl. Skilled CEO of a successful enterprise, Palmer Technologies. Three PhD’s and in excellent shape.”

She looks up and sees the very guy whose picture she has been staring at for the past five minutes, walk into the restaurant. She waves her hand at him to signal him to join her.

_‘Handsome and punctual.’_

“Good day, Donna Smoak?”

“Yes I am and you must be Ray Palmer?”

“Yes I am.” Ray extends his hand to Donna and gives her a firm but quick hand shake.

“Please take a seat Mr Palmer.”

“Call me Ray please.”

“Then I insist that you call me Donna.”

“Donna it is.” “So Ray why would you say you are the perfect candidate? Sorry, please let me rephrase. Why do you think you are the perfect husband for my Felicity?”

“Straight to the point I see, I like that Donna.” Ray smiles confidently, completely at ease.

“I am a man who has obtained both wealth and status and has found that life can really be empty without someone to share it with. I have reached goals that most people only dream of and I feel now is the right time to settle down. I will be able to provide for my family, they will lack nothing. With this said I unfortunately do not have the time to date and spend months and possibly years going on dates with random woman in the hopes that one of them might be a potential wife.”

“That’s a very good point.” Donna smiles and sits forward in her seat eager about the possibility of Felicity and Ray Palmer. Their babies would be so cute she thinks to herself and really, really smart.

“A friend of mine told me about _this_ opportunity and I was instantly interested. This could be a very good opportunity for both your daughter and I. I would love to hear more about her Donna.”

“Ray I can’t tell you how happy I am to have met you. Let us order, I have so many questions to ask you.”

\--------------------

“Please hold the lift!” Felicity shouts as she makes a run for the elevator on the ground floor of Queen Consolidated.

“Hey girl, late again I see. I wonder what it was this time? The algorithm that you just can’t seem to crack or the endless episodes of _Big Bang Theory?_ ”

“Caitlin what kind of friend are you to expose my weaknesses like this? Let me not start on you – _‘Miss I have to crack every Rubik’s cube out there._ ’”

Caitlin bursts out laughing: “Felicity you are the _only_ person who gets me.”

“Nerds for life!” Felicity gives Caitlin a fist bump.

The elevator comes to a stop on the sixth floor, the IT Department.

“Ready to take over the world?”

“Gee Lis what do you want to do today?” Caitlin says imitating Pinky’s voice.

“Same thing we do every day Pinky. Try to take over the world!” Felicity replies imitating the brain’s voice.

They both burst out laughing and Felicity and Caitlin both fall down in their chairs.

“So what is it you said about your mother hooking you up with whom?”

“Oh _that_ I can handle, this is nothing compared to her latest project. She has entered me into some sort of program where _she_ gets to select a couple of guys I will go on one date with. I will go on one date with each of the nominated guys and when the big day arrives and I get to meet the guy _she_ _chose_ for me when I walk down the aisle. And I get to have my happily ever after with a complete stranger.”

“You can’t be serious!”

“Wait, it gets worse. I agreed to it!” Felicity puts her head in her hands despondently.

“You did what? Why would you do that?”

"Cait _you_ know from the vast number of hunks who have been stalking me that dating is just tiresome and horrible. Having to put yourself out there every single time and hoping that this time you will get to meet a decent enough guy who can have an intelligent conversation with you is just close to impossible in this day and age. If it wasn’t for my love of technology I would have wanted to live in the 1940’s. But maybe this will be a chance to do something adventurous.”

“I would not call getting married to a stranger adventurous; the more appropriate word would be imprudent or simply, stupid.”

“When the second smartest person you know calls you stupid then you have got to wonder.” Felicity turns to her pc and looks worriedly at her screen while she chews on her pen.

\--------------------

A few days later Felicity meets up with her mother for their weekly Sunday lunch at their favourite Italian restaurant Marinella.

“Okay mom I need an update. I feel so nervous and I haven’t even met anyone yet.”

“Don’t worry, I have it all organised. I have three hotties who I think you will really be crazy about.”

“Wait. Are you finding someone for me or yourself?”

“Come on Hun! Bear with me okay? I know what you are looking for in a guy. I am your mother after all. I made sure that they have a sense of humour, and that they can stand yours.” Donna whispers the last part softly.

“I heard that!”

“Sense of humour, check! Hot body, check! Tall, check! Good teeth, check!”

“Mom! This isn’t a physical exam. It is for a husband. Life partner. Please say you checked for more than good looks?”

Felicity looks at her mom with a panicked expression.

“As I was saying: smart, wealthy, confident, funny, serious, family guy, gentleman, Greek god… oh sorry that wasn’t supposed to be on there.”

“Are you telling me you found one guy with all of these qualities?”

“No Felicity, no hun. Such a guy doesn’t exist. These are qualities I have found in your three guys. And you will get to meet them starting _this_ Saturday!”

“What? So soon?”

“It is going to be so much fun!”

“Oh frack!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please come and say hi on Tumblr  
> [lgtwinkie99](http://lgtwinkie99.tumblr.com/)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity is shocked to find that her mother Donna Smoak has entered her into a program where she gets to choose a husband for her daughter. The only problem is that Felicity will get to go on one date with the prospective candidates but will only meet the man who she will be spending the rest of her life with, at the altar. Will Felicity trust her mother’s judgement and marry a man she does not know or will she quit before reaching the altar? 
> 
> *This story is loosely based on a reality show*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it has been a very long while since I posted a chapter. Life happened and I have finally managed to start writing again. Thank you all for the support, kudos and comments you guys have left. I am really excited to share this Chapter with you and hope you enjoy it as much as I did writing it. 
> 
> A big thank you to my friend and biggest supporter [Charlinert](http://charlinert.tumblr.com/)  
> Couldn’t have done this without you.

Felicity woke up on the Saturday with a sense of dread at meeting the first guy and possibly the guy she will be spending the rest of her life with.

She has been having conversations with herself whole day weighing the pros and cons of going through with this crazy plan.

_Am I really placing my future in the hands of my mother? What if she chooses wrong? What if I don’t like any of these guys? And sure people might say you can always divorce the guy but for me, it’s not an option. Is it so wrong to want to spend the rest of your life with one guy? For now I can still pull out if I want to. I can do this, Felicity you are many things but a coward is not one of them._

“Felicity, are you ready to go?” Donna walks into Felicity’s bedroom late that afternoon and comes to a sudden halt at her beautiful daughter in front of her.

All Felicity knows is that they are going to a fancy restaurant. Her mother will accompany her and introduce her to specimen one, whom she has decided to call ‘ _Sheldon_ ’, after her favourite show The Big Bang Theory. Not knowing the names of the three guys she will be meeting, just drove her nuts.

“Wow Hun you look absolutely gorgeous.”

Felicity decides to entertain her mother and twirls like a little girl in front of her. She decided to [wear](https://za.pinterest.com/pin/388857749066071040/) the cream dress with a low neckline, adorned with pearls and with feathered frills going right around her waist and ending mid-thigh. Even though she would never buy herself anything like this, she has decided to go with her mother’s decision. Apparently what she was planning to wear was too old and out of fashion.

“I am so happy you listened to me.”

“You have my fate in your hands mom. What difference will choosing a dress for me make?”

“Felicity I am telling you, you are going to love this guy. We might not need candidate two and three.” Donna smiles as they leave their apartment.

Felicity and her mother are in a cab on their way to meet ‘Sheldon’. “So remember what I said. Just be yourself. This is one time where your intelligence won’t make a guy run in the opposite direction.” Donna says pinching Felicity’s cheeks.

“ _So_ inappropriate.”

Felicity and her mother gets out of the cab and stand in awe of the entrance of the CN Tower, the tallest building in Toronto.

“Wow mom who is this guy! This must be crazy expensive!”

“Remember my checklist Hun? Check!” Her mom checks off an invisible list and saunters in with the confidence of a lady who belongs in a place like this.

Felicity on the other hand feels like a fish out of water as she follows her mother into the lobby.

They introduce themselves to the hostess at the entrance who directs them toward an elevator that will take them to the restaurant.

Once inside they go to the top floor and as soon as they step out Felicity’s mouth drops to the floor.

They have a three hundred and sixty degree view of Toronto and with the sunset in the background, there is nothing that is as spectacular as this view. The lighting is low and the mood is set for a sophisticated night of wining and dining.

“Hun, close your mouth.” Her mom whispers through her teeth as she puts on a fake smile for no one in particular.

“Unbelievable! Okay who is this guy? Please don’t say he is some old divorced guy who is looking for a younger woman to be his entertainment.”

“Honey please put up your best smile because there is your prince charming!”

Felicity looks to her left and sees a very handsome looking man approach them. He looks amazing in the tux he is wearing with a million dollar smile directed at her as he gets closer with each confident stride he takes.

_“Sheldon, Sheldon,[Sheldon](https://za.pinterest.com/pin/388857749066071118/)”_

“Excuse me?” Ray asks when he stops in front of Felicity and her mother.

“Oh frack! Did I just say that out loud?” Felicity cringes. Of all the times to sound crazy, this was definitely not one of them.

“Ray!” Felicity’s mom intervenes and steps forward to give Ray a brief hug in the hopes of saving her daughter from embarrassment.

“Donna. It is so lovely to see you again.” Ray turns to Felicity with interest and asks, “so you must be Felicity?”

“One and only.”

“Your mom has told me so much about you but I have to say. When your mom said you were beautiful, that was a huge understatement.”

Felicity clears her throat.

“I never thought I would see the day when my mom would under state anything.”

Ray laughs out loud and Felicity immediately likes him.

“I would really love to stay but I have a date of my own with a very handsome man that I just cannot miss. Now that you two have met, I will excuse myself.”

Donna gives Felicity a hug and whispers, “call me when you get home.” and leaves Felicity and Ray alone, summing each other up.

 

“Our [table](https://za.pinterest.com/leonalimburgh/yin-yang-locations/)is this way and I hope you are not afraid of heights because we might have to close all the curtains in here.”

Ray laughs at his own joke when Felicity’s face becomes as pale as the curtains in the room."

Ray leads Felicity to a section that seems to be separated from the rest of the restaurant. With one table in the centre that faces the city of Toronto with lights as far the eye can see. Ray pulls a chair out for Felicity.

“Thank you.”

“Your mom is an incredible woman Felicity. I can see that she loves you very much.” Ray says as he walks around the table to his chair.

“My mother is a very unique woman Ray and organising this whole adventure is just one of the things that make her, her. Even with all her craziness I know beyond a doubt that she only wants the best for me and would do almost anything to see that happen. I mean look where I am at the moment. Having dinner with a handsome guy whom I don’t know from a bar of soap and who might be the guy I get to call husband very soon.”

“I am happy to see you are clearly very comfortable with speaking your mind.”

“Ray you are possibly one of the handsomest guys I have _ever_ met. You look unbelievably immaculate!”

Felicity sits forward inspecting Ray up close.

Ray cannot help himself but laugh out loud at the intense expression on Felicity’s face. Felicity suddenly sits back blushing when she remembers her manners.

“Tell me about yourself Felicity.” This time Ray sits forward and with a twinkle in his eye wait for Felicity to start.

“What can I say? I am a Las Vegas baby and by that I don’t mean it in any sexual way. I was actually born in Las Vegas. My mom worked at one of the Casino’s and worked really hard to give me the best education she could afford. Fortunately I have some good genes from my dad and got a scholarship to MIT. When I graduated I managed to get a job at Queen Consolidated as one of their IT technicians. And the rest is history.”

“Felicity I have to say that you are a lot more modest than you should be. And yes I did a background check on you, and I am sure as soon as you leave here you will do the same. Not only did you graduate from MIT but you did so at the top of your class. And there was also that encounter you had with the law?”

“Okay so I left out the finer details of my life but now that we have all of that out in the open let’s get to you.”

“I came from a fairly poor family and somehow managed to get the attention of a teacher who mentored me. I discovered that I have a unique ability to solve problem. I got a scholarship as well and started working for a small company until I realised that I was limited and really wanted to have free reign over what I do and how I do things. That’s when I started designing some pretty amazing things, even if I have to say so myself and long story short, today I am CEO of Palmer Technologies and have been having a really good life so far.”

“So if your life is so good, why are you doing this?”

“Felicity love is not something I have pursued in life and it certainly isn’t something I am good at. But what I do want is a wife and kids to share it with. Felicity if we were to get married I can promise that you would never have to worry about anything again. I would say you would never have to work a day in your life but I think you wouldn’t appreciate that. So instead I can promise that you will lack in nothing and I will grow to love you and our children and try my best to be the best husband and father I can be.”

“Ray…. this is a lot more than what I was expecting on a first date.” Felicity says breathlessly as the realisation of what they are talking about dawns on her.

“I don’t want you to leave here with any doubts as to what I am expecting and what I will offer. I know we will complement each other intellectually. The rest we will find out when and if we meet each other again.”

“You mean on our wedding day?”

“That my dear is for you to decide.”

Oh frack! What did I get myself into? But I have to say that mom did really well with Ray. This guy could potentially be someone that I could spend the rest of my life with. He seems to be well mannered, know what he wants out of life for himself and his family and seems to be just….perfect.

“Mmm” Ray clears his throat and Felicity realises Ray is looking at her with a curious look in his eyes.

“Sorry Ray. Since we are getting to know one another you should know that I tend to do that…A LOT!” Felicity cannot help but smile. And I can be very quirky at times. Okay make that most of the time. I speak to myself quite often and tend to babble when processing what is in my head and struggling to get it into a sentence that makes sense.”

“Felicity it does seem to me that we would not have a mind-numbing marriage.”

They spend the rest of the evening enjoying dinner together and getting to know one another better.

Ray offers to drop Felicity at her place and she insists on taking a cab.

As Ray walks Felicity out, he pauses in front of the cab and opens the door for her.

“Felicity I know you have a very difficult decision to make. You are one incredible woman and even if you choose someone else, which I am hoping you won’t, I will never forget meeting you.”

Ray leans forward and brushes her cheek with his lips.

“Thank you for a lovely evening Ray.”

“Good night Felicity.”

Felicity gets in her cab and cannot help but sink into the seat with a sigh.

_What a guy! Is he even for real? There wasn’t a thing out of place with Ray. He clearly is the “perfect” man._   
_But if he is so perfect why doesn’t this feel like it should?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please come and say hi on Tumblr. I would love to hear from you.  
> [lgtwinkie99](http://lgtwinkie99.tumblr.com/)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity is shocked to find that her mother Donna Smoak has entered her into a program where she gets to choose a husband for her daughter. The only problem is that Felicity will get to go on one date with the prospective candidates but will only meet the man who she will be spending the rest of her life with, at the altar. Will Felicity trust her mother’s judgement and marry a man she does not know or will she quit before reaching the altar? 
> 
> *This story is loosely based on a reality show*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to all the wonderful feedback! This chapter is a bit short, hopefully you can hold out with me. It is going to be an interesting ride.
> 
> A big thank you to my friend and biggest supporter [Charlinert](http://charlinert.tumblr.com/)  
> Love doing this with you

Felicity wakes up the next morning and as she lays in bed she thinks about her date with Ray the night before and notices her phone flashing. She sees she has missed four calls from her mother. Not that this is surprising at all. She knows her mother will not leave her with rest until she calls her and gives her the details.

 

“Good morning Mom.”

 

“Felicity I have been trying to get hold of you all morning.”

 

“Mom you do know it is only six in the morning?”

 

“Well I was expecting a call last night already so you must know I didn’t sleep much last night. And you know I need my beauty sleep. And?”

 

Felicity throws herself back on her bed and prepares herself for a lengthy call from her mother.

 

“Mom we had a really wonderful evening last night. I have to say you did a great job selecting Ray. He really is an amazing man.”

 

“Felicity I take this very seriously and I meant it when I said I only want the best for you. Tell me more, and don’t leave out any details.”

 

“Ray is really one of a kind. He was the perfect gentleman and was able to keep me entertained and interested. I could talk with this guy any day. We have similar interests and he seems like the kind of man who would make any woman very happy.”

 

“Felicity why do I detect a _but_?”

 

“I can’t help but feel something is missing.”

 

“What do you mean? You just said he would make any woman very lucky.”

 

“Mom, you know that feeling you get when you see Captain Lance, or when he touches your hand or what thinking of him does to you?”

 

“My dear that is one thing I cannot go into detail about with you but he does make me hot from my head to my pinky toe.”

 

Felicity can hear her mom gushing as if Captain Lance is right there with her.

 

“Okay mom, cool down! Let’s keep this PG please! I am only trying to make point”

 

“And that is?”

 

“I want that mom. I don’t just want a guy who I am intellectually compatible with. I want someone who I cannot stand being on the opposite side of the table with. I want someone who only has to look at me for me to feel hot from my head to my pinky toe. I want love mom. I want the whole package and while I am doing this I have to believe that my Captain Lance is out there.”

 

“Felicity and what if you do not find your Captain Lance amongst these candidates?”

 

“Mom I will have no choice but to make a very difficult decision. Am I willing to settle for less or nothing at all?”

  
\-----------------------------

“And which worm is this early bird trying to catch?”

 

Felicity who seems deeply focussed on her pc looks up at Caitlin who just arrived for work.

 

“That would be funny if I wasn’t trying my best to just forget about what I got myself into and just focus on a normal part of my life that actually works, my job.”

 

“Is this you after just one date Lis? Come on! You can’t want to give up so easily.”

 

“I am not thinking of quitting. I am just trying to not think about the next two dates.”

 

“And why would that be so bad if your first one went so well?”

 

Felicity stops typing, looks up at her best [friend](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/564x/9f/03/85/9f03852795002fc9765a681e680f86e9.jpg) and sighs.

 

“Caitlin, Ray is an amazing guy. In a perfect world he would be the guy I end up marrying and spend the rest of my life with.”

 

“And why is that a problem?”

 

“As perfect as he is, I just can’t help this feeling in my gut that I could possibly be missing out on so much more.”

 

“How much more do you want?”

 

Felicity sits back in her seat and spins around with her arms behind her head.

 

“I want the butterflies Cait. I want to feel hot and cold at the same time. I want someone who loves me and wants to be with me as much as I want to be with him. I want someone who wants only me. I want love Cait!”

 

“And Ray is not that guy?”

 

 

“It doesn’t feel like it. Cait I have two more candidates to go and what if I don’t find that guy?”

 

“Lis you don’t have to settle. If after your next two dates you feel like you cannot go through with it then you can just say so and life will go back to normal for you.”

 

 

“Cait I am not a hopeless romantic or I never considered myself to be one but when I look at my mom and Captain Lance then I can’t help but wonder if I will get that kind of love someday. Does it even exist for me? More and more I find myself dreaming about my forever after. _Frack_ my mom for doing this to me. I was just fine until this whole thing started.”

 

“When is your next date?”

 

“This Saturday. I have to meet him at the Roger’s centre.”

 

“The stadium as in downtown Toronto?”

 

“Yep.”

 

“So you are watching baseball?”

 

Felicity looks back at her screen and bites on her lower lip.

 

“Yep”

 

“And you don’t know a thing about baseball.”

 

“Yep”

 

“Mmm this should be interesting. You are at a disadvantage for once my friend. By the way how will you know who he is if you don’t know what he looks like?”

 

“That is the interesting part friend. He said I will know when I see him. “

 

Caitlin starts to giggle.

 

“If you were not nervous before friend, then now would be the time to be.”

 

“Yep.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please come and say hi on Tumblr. I would love to hear from you.  
> [lgtwinkie99](http://lgtwinkie99.tumblr.com/)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>   
>  Felicity is shocked to find that her mother Donna Smoak has entered her into a program where she gets to choose a husband for her daughter. The only problem is that Felicity will get to go on one date with the prospective candidates but will only meet the man who she will be spending the rest of her life with, at the altar. Will Felicity trust her mother’s judgement and marry a man she does not know or will she quit before reaching the altar?
> 
> *This story is loosely based on a reality show*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it has been a very long while since I posted a chapter. Life happened and I have finally managed to start writing again. Thank you all for the support, kudos and comments you guys have left. I am really excited to share this Chapter with you and hope you enjoy it as much as I did writing it.
> 
> A huge thank you to @victori96572376 who made my amazing poster! You really exceeded my expectations.   
> A big thank you to my friend and biggest supporter [Charlinert](http://charlinert.tumblr.com/)  
> Couldn’t have done this without you.

Chapter 5

“Tommy this is your final warning. If you do not leave me alone you will live to regret it.”

Thea turns around from her laptop and faces Tommy frustratingly. Tommy is visiting his best friend Oliver and as usual teases her endlessly while he waits for Oliver who is always busy with who knows what.

Thea is trying her best to focus on completing her assignment for school when Tommy sought her out to give her his daily dosage of Tommy horror.

“Come on Thea. Women are supposed to be able to multi task _soooooo_ well.”

Tommy snickers and pulls Thea’s chair away from her desk. Thea turns around and punches Tommy just as Oliver walks in.

“Are you two at it again?”

“Oliver can’t you make sure that you are available and ready when your friend comes over so he doesn’t use _me_ as a distraction?”

Tommy mimics Thea and says: “Oliver can’t you make sure you are available and ready when your friend comes over so he doesn’t _have_ to distract your sister?”

“Okay, okay truce you two. Tommy let’s get out of here before my sister really shows you who’s boss.”

Oliver winks at Thea as he walks out of Thea’s bedroom with Tommy close behind him.

Thea sticks out her tongue at him and turns back to completing her assignment.

She decides to take a break and begins to browse online and stumbles upon a very interesting add.

_‘Have you tried the conventional way of meeting people? Are you tired of going on numerous dates only to be disappointed? Are you willing to risk it all for love? Enter today and you could be walking down the aisle with the love of your life. Leave it to the professionals to find you your dream partner.’_

_‘Now this is interesting.’_

Thea continues to read and finds out about a show called married by mom and dad where the woman’s parents gets to choose a potential husband for her daughter out of 3 possible men. The lady will get to go on only one date with each of the prospective husbands. The parents will then choose which guy will be best suited to marry their daughter. The daughter will only see the guy the parents chose when she walks down the aisle.

_‘Mmm now why would I pass up such an incredible opportunity to enter the most amazing person I knows name for this chance of a lifetime? Mmm I mean it is completely selfless of me to put others before myself and for you Tommy I am willing to do it. You should never have messed with Thea Queen.’_

Thea rubs her hands together in anticipation as she starts to complete the form with Tommy’s details as one of the potential husbands for the show.

   ------->

<\--------

  
Oliver is watching a game of baseball on the TV with his father when Thea walks in after a long day at school.

“Just tell me why do I need to work so hard at school when I could just get a job at QC?”

Robert pats the armrest of the couch so Thea can sit next to him.

“So that you will know _what_ to do when you eventually work at QC.”

Thea sighs and turns to the TV.

“Who is in the lead.”

“Blue Jays as always.” Oliver replies with pride.

“Smoak is really smoaking them.” Oliver laughs at his own joke.

Thea suddenly jumps up with a naughty expression and says: “please excuse me. I have some work to do.”

Oliver knowing his sister too well decides to follow her out of the room and puts his arm around her neck.

“So about that ‘work’ you have to do. What exactly is it that you are busy with? I know that expression of yours from the numerous times that you have pranked me, mom, dad and any other person who happened to be in your path of destruction. Spill it. Who is it this time?”

Thea looks at Oliver and bursts out laughing.

“Ollie I have to say, this time I outdid myself. It must be my best prank by far.”

“Please not me again.”

“No Ollie this time the lucky person is your best friend who thinks he can do whatever he likes and get away with it. But this time he will learn his lesson.”

“Thea what did you do?”

“Let me show you dear brother.”

Thea smugly shows Oliver the profile she created for Tommy on the website ‘married by mom and dad.’

“Thea what did you do?”

“It is not like he is going to get picked. There must be thousands of entries and I am sure that he will be the last person they choose. But if by some chance he does get picked I made sure my contact details are on his profile so when they contact me I can simply tell them he passed away or we can actually go through with it. Get the camera crews to show up at Verdant and give Tommy the surprise of his life.”

Thea sits with a grin on her face looking at Tommy’s profile and Oliver’s face turns to a frown.

“Thea I think you crossed a line this time. Did you even read the fine print before doing this?”

Oliver looks at his sister’s guilty expression and knows she never even thought about it on her venture to play a prank on Tommy.

“Okay, don’t worry about it. I will read through the T’s and C’s and see what we can do about it.”

Thea leaves Oliver to read through the fine print who is impressed with how well Thea compiled Tommy’s profile.

Oliver reads Tommy's profile to himself: _‘I consider myself to be a kind-hearted, selfless person who believes in putting others first.’_

“Selfless my ass.”

‘Okay so the final three will be selected tomorrow then we will be able to know if we should panic or not.’

24HOURS LATER

Oliver logs onto Tommy’s profile only to discover that Tommy by some misfortune was selected as one of the final three.

_‘Who believes that someone like this even exists? Okay so now we will be able to see who the bride is going to be. Who is this poor unfortunate …?’_

Oliver stops mid-sentence when a picture opens up of the most beautiful woman he has ever seen. She doesn’t look like your predictable, beautiful tall legged type of woman. But there is something about her that doesn’t allow him to look away.

_‘Felicity Smoak. How ironic. She must be related to the baseball player Justin Smoak. Nah! Raised by single parent Donna Smoak in Las Vegas. Currently working as Computer Science and IT support at Queens Consol…what? Of all places? This is really becoming creepy. So what now? I could go to QC to check her out, for Tommy of course._

"Tomorrow morning."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please come and say hi on Tumblr. I would love to hear from you.  
> [lgtwinkie99](http://lgtwinkie99.tumblr.com/)


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>   
>  Felicity is shocked to find that her mother Donna Smoak has entered her into a program where she gets to choose a husband for her daughter. The only problem is that Felicity will get to go on one date with the prospective candidates but will only meet the man who she will be spending the rest of her life with, at the altar. Will Felicity trust her mother’s judgement and marry a man she does not know or will she quit before reaching the altar?
> 
> *This story is loosely based on a reality show*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has really had me thinking and re-thinking. Writing and re-writing. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. I am really excited to share this with you.
> 
> A huge thank you to [victoria96572376](https://victoriapolicity.tumblr.com/)who made my amazing poster! You really exceeded my expectations. Thank you for all your time and effort! I absolutely love your work.
> 
> A big thank you to my friend and biggest supporter [Charlinert](http://charlinert.tumblr.com/)  
> Thank you for all the time you spend reviewing my work, you're the best

“Hey Ollie where are you off to so early?” Thea asks Oliver as he walks past her in the kitchen.

“Just have a few errands to run this morning. Going to QC first before I stop at Verdant and then to Nocking Point.”

“QC? I thought you avoid that place like the plague? Too afraid dad will corner you into joining the ranks.” “No not at all. Dad and I have come to a silent agreement that I am just not cut out for office work. I cannot stand being forced to spend most of my day between four walls in a suit and tie. Besides there are just some people I want to see, nothing serious.”

“And these people have nothing to do with Felicity Smoak who also _happens_ to work there?”

“I am going as a concerned friend. She won’t even know I am there.”

“Don’t do anything you will regret brother.”

Oliver bites his lip, not sure that he can reply to his sister without lying to her. He doesn’t know why but he is so excited to go and see Felicity Smoak. Can one get so excited to _meet_ someone you have never met? If that even makes sense. He must love mysteries.

“Oh and I just thought you should know while you are on your way to see Felicity that today is the day that it all comes to a dramatic close.”

“What do you mean?”

“Felicity’s mom will be meeting Tommy later this morning. She will be going to Verdant to meet the potential husband for Felicity. How I wish I could be there to see Tommy’s face when he looks absolutely clueless. Maybe you can take a video for me?”

“Speedy you are so cruel! And it’s a no on taking a video for you, I have to run.”

Oliver turns toward the door and on his way out asks, “what time speedy?”

“Eleven o’clock Ollie! Make it count brother.”

Oliver cannot help but smile at how well his sister knows him.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

“Good Morning Mr Queen.”

Oliver thought he would be able to slip into QC inconspicuously but all the good morning’s he has been getting is a clear indication that he did not succeed.

Oliver makes his way to the IT department on the sixth floor and tries to remember if he knows anyone working here.

“Not likely Oliver.” He murmurs to himself.

Oliver walks toward the glass doors that lead to the IT Department and tries to look past all the computers to see if he sees the one person he came to see.

“Oh Frack!!! No, no don’t do this to me! Come on! I swear it’s like this hacker is sitting right next to me.” Felicity’s fingers are moving across her keyboard at lightning speed with a frown on her face.

“Felicity if I didn’t know better I would call you a drama queen.”

“Caitlin if I wasn’t so competitive and _literally_ want to be the best in the world I might _just_ like this guy, or this woman cause who says it can’t be a woman, I mean woman can be tough and smart and kick ass cause I would like to think I am one of those but for all you know this could be a child who has _nothing_ better to do than ruin _my_ day and possibly a chance for a promotion…”

“Whoa that must be a record. You should learn to breathe Lis. I fear you might burst an artery one of these days and then I will have to go for that promotion you’re working so hard to get.”

“That is both disgusting and very disappointing.”

Oliver smiles as he looks at this beautiful woman who possesses so much spirit and life. She has a funny and quirky way about her but it makes her so appealing. So she might not look like someone he would normally date but looking at her biting her lip while focussing on whatever virtual battle she is busy with immediately helps him to make up his mind.

He so wants to, no _has_ to get to know Felicity Smoak better. As much as he would love to hear more about their conversation, he decides to leave before he gets caught.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

“Oliver! I didn’t expect to see you here so early.”

“Hey Tommy! I thought I should come and see how things are going over here. Make sure you don’t drive us into bankruptcy.”

Oliver looks around guiltily trying to find a way to raise the topic about Felicity and the competition that Thea entered him into.

“When it comes to giving people a good time, you have nothing to worry about. I am the best at it.”

Tommy is distracted with an order form and does not notice his friend’s awkward stance when Oliver clears his throat.

“Tommy do you have a moment? I need to talk to you about something.”

Tommy still distracted continues to look through the documents in his hand, nodding his head when Oliver places his hand on Tommy’s shoulder.

“Tommy I need to tell you something and I don’t have a lot of time.”

With a worried expression Tommy puts the documents down and looks at his friend, “why so serious Ollie? Did you kill someone or what?”

“No nothing that serious. You know how you always bully and tease Thea? Well she wanted to pay you back and decided to play a prank of her own.”

Oliver takes a deep breath and starts to tell Tommy about the competition he has been entered into and what this means for the candidates that were chosen.

Tommy starts laughing out loud and Oliver cannot help but feel surprised and relieved at his friend’s response. He is taking this much better than he thought.

“So you are telling me I might be getting married soon, to a woman I don’t know at all? Laurel will not be happy with this. I have to give Thea credit this is a really brilliant idea! I wish **_I_ ** thought of it.”

“I am really confused about how you are reacting to all of this.”

“I still have a sense of humour Ollie, unlike you by the look on your face. And I am obviously not going through with it.”

“There is more. Her mother will be here within the next hour to meet _you_ the potential husband.”

“What? Now we might be taking this a bit far. I am all for pranks but Laurel will make my life miserable for a very long time if she finds out that I went along with this. Oliver, why would you even want to…? Wait a minute do you have a picture of this _Felicity_? Cause she must be one very sexy lady for you to lose all your marbles over.”

Oliver takes out his phone guiltily and shows Tommy one of Felicity’s [profile](https://za.pinterest.com/pin/388857749066627130/) pictures.

“Okay so she is adorable and blonde and the glasses definitely add a teacher slash nerdy effect to her. She has some appeal to it for sure but Oliver why her?”

“Tommy you know me. I am not sure if I am going crazy but ever since I saw her picture I just can’t seem to forget her face. I even went to QC this morning to see what she looks like just to try and convince myself that I am making a mistake. There is no way a woman can have such an effect on me. But here I am and after I saw her, I want to meet her even more.”

“Oliver I have never seen you like this bro. I do think that you are completely crazy but I am obviously willing to help you to save my own behind from the wrath of Laurel. Tell me what do you need me to do?”

“I would like you to meet her mother, Donna today but when it comes to the actual date with Felicity, **_I_ ** will go instead of you. I know I will have to tell Felicity the truth and I will do that but only when I see her tomorrow. I just hope that she doesn’t call the cops on me and think I am completely insane.”

“But won’t Felicity know when she sees you that you are not me? I am sure my profile picture will be on the website?”

“Yes she would know unless you ask Donna to _not_ share your profile picture with Felicity because you have a surprise for her. She will just know when she sees you that you are you, but it will actually be me being you.”

“Because I am such a good friend I will let you be me tomorrow for the purpose of meeting this woman, but I am sure though that you won’t do me justice.”

Oliver shakes his head, “thank you for not making this weirder than what it already is.”

“You know I will always have your back but I have to say as your best friend, make sure this doesn’t backfire on you. Give me the details before Felicity’s mother arrives”

Oliver starts to explain to Tommy what he had in mind for his meeting with Donna Smoak.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

“Hi tell me where can I find Tommy Merlyn?”

Tommy looks up to see a woman stand at the bar who can only be Donna Smoak.

“Donna Smoak? Hi, it’s nice to meet you.”

“Tommy! The pleasure is mine.”

“Please have a seat Mrs Smoak.”

“Please call me Donna. Now, I have to say that when I read your profile I had serious doubts about you. I mean you were so descriptive and detailed about yourself that I thought I was reading the profile of a woman. I was very impressed.”

“That is why I am happy that we could meet in person so that you could get a chance to meet the _real_ me.”

“And that is exactly what I am here for.”

“So Tommy tell me about the _real_ you.”

Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please come and say hi on Tumblr. I would love to hear from you.  
> [lgtwinkie99](http://lgtwinkie99.tumblr.com/)

**Author's Note:**

> Please come and say hi on Tumblr  
> [lgtwinkie99](http://lgtwinkie99.tumblr.com/)


End file.
